


不得不舍

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	不得不舍

他知道这是他们最后一次见面了。  
于公于私，都到此为止了。

虽然他还湿着发尾，身上的味道是多年来依偎在怀里的熟悉气味。他揽上他的肩头，敞开笑脸说：我们还是朋友，很好的朋友。  
可他知道，如果只是朋友，并不用花费这么多岁月的。他永远不想跟他只是朋友，他的渴求比这多得多，而他们确实拥有过比这多得多，多得多的相缠和蜜意。  
但，也就只尽如此了。

他是个很好的演员，但他知道所有人都能看出他眼神的含义。  
不舍。

不舍，听起来太过粘腻，太过煽情，像那些滥情的言情小说一样，他以前甚至都不屑于提起的。不舍就意味着根本就不想放手。  
他是真的不想放手。  
可，不得不舍。  
总有一个人要先提起告别。

大家静静看着这段告别，没人打断。

他知道，不止是他，他也要跟过去的岁月告别了。

他们挨得那么近，肩膀相擦，垂下的手插在裤兜里，只为在拿出手的那一刻，能够指间拂过，只为这一点点的接触。为了这一刻他们连酒杯都没拿，明明他和他知道对方多么喜欢在微醺间谈笑。  
明明知道的。  
他想着想着苦笑起来。  
对啊，明明知道的，却要分别了。

他看他的眼神，他当然懂。  
那是多年前，他们在角色里死别时，他的眼神。  
现在，他在他眼里看到了当时自己的眼神，而这次，是生离。

是不是总有那么些时刻不过是生命轮回，你以为没有深意，却在另一个时刻发现，那些时刻就是生命的旨意，生离死别不过是障眼法，你只是不愿去拆穿，不愿去想，不愿去面对。那是因为你曾刻下过深情，不愿抽离，不愿离开。

他们并没有什么恢弘壮阔的故事，至始至终，都是关于他和他的那些小事，化在岁月时光里，融进血液里，带着星星点点的暖意，扬起不可言说的密语。

到此为止。

也许，他们会相遇在下一段故事里。

Fin


End file.
